Kuroko's Summer Job
by KNBSnkLover
Summary: As a university student in desperate need of cash, Kuroko Tetsuya finds himself a summer job washing cars for multimillionaire Akashi Seijuro.


**This was actually written awhile ago on my Ao3 for Akakuro Week 2016 and I've finally decided to publish it here**

* * *

"May I help you?"

Something strikes Kuroko's fancy at the sight of the hetero-chromatic eyes and the smoothest velveteen voice that he's ever heard. It's also a bonus that the man standing at the door is of a similar height so that Kuroko can make direct eye-contact with him. (Though he has some of the most intense, serpentine eyes Kuroko's ever seen.)

"Sumimasen, I do not mean to intrude," Kuroko finds his voice again, inclining his head in a gesture of respect, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya and I am a university student. I saw your ad and I have come to wash your car."

The man raises his eyebrows. "Ah, so it is you. I beg your pardon, you're not quite whom I pictured in mind."

"I know I'm not built with muscles and long arms," Kuroko says quickly, feeling a need to represent the people of slight-stature at this moment, "But I will work hard to make sure your car is clean, if you would give me the chance."

He feels those serpentine eyes give him another brief inspection before the red-haired man nods and sticks out a hand. "Akashi Seijuro."

"It's a pleasure, Akashi-san."

Akashi's hand is smooth as his voice and much, much warmer. Kuroko can still feel their handshake as Akashi leads him to the garage.

Kuroko's eyes bulge when he sees the garage. It is not a garage, it's a laboratory. And a labyrinth. It's big enough to get lost in and is filled with amazing mysteries that would probably take weeks to explore.

It all seems very effortlessly clean. The again maybe the young entrepreneur had people to specially clean for him. It certainly wouldn't surprise Kuroko if he does.

"Which one would you like me to wash, Akashi-san?"

Kuroko wasn't very good at naming the brands of luxury cars, but he counts five (as far as he can see) in Akashi's garage. Such strange colors they did bear in various shades of yellow, green, indigo, purple, and a bright sports car red. Not what a typical businessman owns, but Kuroko has to admit they do bring about a certain aesthetic appeal.

Though his opinion is akin to someone who dresses in gray hoodies and the same jeans to class five days per week.

"Ah, I had that one put in the driveway because my secretary informed me that someone would be coming to wash it today." He beckons Kuroko outside, to which the latter complies like a puppy of eagerness.

The car is sleek and black and looks as if it could rival a jet for speed. It certainly screams power, but unlike other rich cars Kuroko's seen, this one displays class.

The lawns are smooth and green and trimmed and perfect and the flowerbeds quiet, ruffled by the early summer breeze. It is not a gigantic car but Kuroko finds himself working until the sun is high in the sky and glaring down upon the pretty paved concrete stones and the shiny skin of the black car.

It becomes so hot that Kuroko's sweatshirt ends up being flung aside, leaving him in his ratty old T-shirt that's probably hanging around his neck by a thread. His jeans of course he couldn't take off, but they were beginning to become too tight as he bends over to scrub the tires.

Akashi decides to take a break from his paperwork.

When he looks out the window to check up on the progress, he finds himself with a particularly nice view of Kuroko's ass. His fingers clench around the glass of iced tea he was holding in his hands and only when a couple droplets spill onto the expensive flooring does he remember that it's soaring past a hundred today.

Kuroko is not expecting the entrepreneur to be in a suit in hundred-degree weather holding out a glass to him.

"Oh. Thank you very much, Akashi-san," he says at once, only hesitating for a moment before chugging down the refreshing liquid.

Akashi finds himself fascinated with the beads of sweat rolling down the gentle slope of Kuroko's throat. He tries not to stare for too long, but truthfully it has been a long time since he's felt this excited.

Kuroko makes a face as the iced tea hits the spot.

"You have been working against quite the unusual weather. Does the iced tea not suit your tastes?"

"Oh, it is not that. Sumimasen. Truthfully I have never tasted this flavor before, that is all. I am still very grateful for it. Thank you very much for it, Akashi-san."

Akashi has a hard time keeping his composure. "There is also lemonade if that would more likely suit your tastes."

At that moment the sun's rays seem to scorch harsher into Kuroko's soul. "Okay," he finds himself agreeing. "That sounds delicious. Thank you once again, Akashi-kun."

Even when everything seems to be made of chaos, the world holds some truth that university students appreciate every free thing they are offered.

The lemonade ends up sparkling all the way down Kuroko's throat. It's gone within minutes.

Akashi ends up watching every drop of sweat quiver, every bob of his Adam's Apple and licks his lips. He's never seen anything so delicious, so ripe, so sinful. And he gets to watch more of that ass bend and indulge him all through the afternoon.

Now that he's noticed, that Kuroko Tetsuya also has swaying hips and thick thighs. Though he's never met someone with such a low presence as well as defiant eyes.

He really likes the defiance in those eyes, they widen and stand out so much when Akashi pulls a handful of bills from his wallet.

Kuroko walks to the train station reliving the brief words of praise and an offer to come back next week. (Somehow, he doubts the entrepreneur gives either of them very often.)

He could definitely come back next week.

After all, Akashi Seijuro does have five cars.

(And no lemonade or shake was not going to quench this kind of thirst.)

* * *

Akashi requests that Kuroko only wash one car per weekend though neither of them mention that he is paying Kuroko as if it were five.

Some of them are so tall that Kuroko has to climb onto the trunk to reach the top. When Kuroko is washing the huge purple one, he was sprawled in such a way that his ass was lifted into the air like it was on display for him and him alone.

Akashi is a simple businessman. When he sees a good deal, he goes after it.

But he also likes it when they come to him.

He comes to know that besides having a glorious ass, Kuroko Tetsuya is hardworking and diligent. Frothy vanilla milkshakes are his favorite, but he has an affinity for most sweets, he's fond of cute animals and children, and he used to play basketball in high school.

"My speciality was passing," he tells Akashi over ice cream and coffee cake, "I don't have excellent strength or endurance. But I could send the ball to my teammates for them to make the dunk."

"What a remarkable amount of focus that must have taken," Akashi replies, "I have never met a player with so much self-acceptance. Is it so meticulous to inquire if you care for a quick game?"

"You are not extremely busy, Akashi-san?"

"One game wouldn't hurt. Besides, I have worse things to occupy my time with."

Kuroko's lips ghost into a smile at this. "Please take good care of me then."

"You will find that I have never shown mercy to any of my opponents, Tetsuya."

Kuroko feels a chill run down his spine that somehow thrilled him to the core. "Then let us have a good game, Akashi-kun. I accept any challenge you throw my way and will attempt to my best."

They play one-on-one on Akashi's basketball court. The day ends with Akashi's overwhelming victory and the most fun either one of them has had in ages.

"Does my presence of victory intimidate you from further competition with me, _Tetsuya_?" Akashi teases as he tosses Kuroko a towel.

"Not at all, Akashi-san," Kuroko replies coolly as he mops his soaked forehead, "Although my strategies do not live up to your technique, I enjoyed our game."

Unable to help himself, a smirk spreads across Akashi's face. "So you shall accept another one of my challenges next weekend?"

"That depends on what it is, Akashi-san," Kuroko replies monotonously, those defiant eyes challenging Akashi.

"Have you ever experienced a humble game of shogi, Tetsuya?"

"I don't believe I have, Akashi-san."

"Then I shall ah, look forward to enlightening you next week."

"Of course. What color this time?"

"Yellow."

It was Kuroko's least favorite car to be honest but he finds himself rather looking forward to the shogi game more than the wad of bills that will surely overflow his pocket.

* * *

As expected, Akashi destroys Kuroko in the game of shogi. Kuroko doesn't mind much though. He saw it coming. He quietly sips his glass of homemade milkshake, darting calm glances to the setting sun. "Thank you for your hospitality, Akashi-san. I should be going soon."

"So soon?"

"Yes, I have finals tomorrow."

"Ah, yet you have spent the evening in concentration over a shogi board?"

Kuroko gives a little smile and something in Akashi's chest unwillingly, unfairly flutters. "I have never seen the point of cramming for an exam, Akashi-san. The purpose of one is to test the boundaries of our knowledge, is it not? Therefore I will let it truly test how much I know without grades serving as my main purpose."

"I wish you the best of luck, Tetsuya." Akashi takes a sip of his honeydew tea as nonchalantly as possible. "I am to assume you have more than enough for your fare home?"

"Yes, thank you again for your generosity Akashi-san. I hope that I am not taking advantage of you in this way."

Akashi offers Kuroko a rather delightful chuckle. "Do not be preposterous, Tetsuya. I am simply rewarding you for your magnificent job. With such unfortunate weather, it is no trouble to offer you a few meager refreshments."

Kuroko feels himself flush. "I attempt my best, Akashi-san. I best get going."

"Then I shall see you out."

There are words left unsaid; both of them know that Kuroko will be back next week.

Akashi sighs when he has the shogi board to himself again. _What have you done to me, Tetsuya, besides leave me in awe?_

* * *

He predicts the results even before the final scores are out.

They are not him. They are not what he is scrambling to pay for, they are not what his parents spent so long and abundantly for him to learn.

He manages to get convinced by a few friends to go to this 'smol afterparty.'

Just gonna be a couple drinks, they said. Not very many people, not much excitement. Just to relax.

They are wrong. Those who passed with flying colors are here to drink in celebration as well as are those who drink to burn off their steam.

He tries to leave, he really does want to. But his friends grabs his arm, seizes his shirt, begs him to stay. Then friends of his friends come over with cheap red cups and they open his mouth for him and he tries to resist and it burns all the way down.

He blinks wearily and it takes him longer to notice a group of men storming in with tasers and guns and one of them is a police officer. However, everyone else has noticed and are scrambling to be on their way. Multiple people scream something about rainbow bastards.

People are tasered and cuffed and taken and Kuroko doesn't even try to resist when someone takes hold of his arm. He closes his eyes, prepared for the worst but opens them later to find out that he is buckled in the back of a car and the city skyline speeds by.

"You are awake," comments a dry voice and by now Kuroko would recognize it anywhere.

"Akashi-san," he all but moans.

"Try not to overexert yourself." Akashi's glide seems to be smooth, effortless. There are so many dots in Kuroko's vision that any one of them could be Akashi's unique eye.

"Akashi-san," he whimpers as they reach Akashi's familiar, luxurious doorstep.

"Hush," Akashi tells him, "I've got you now, Tetsuya."

"My 'friends'..."

"Have received exactly what they deserve. Let's just say they had a little unexpected rendezvous with a few friends of mine."

"... Where are you taking me, Akashi-san? Please put me down..."

"I am carrying you to my private infirmary wards. Please do not be alarmed, Tetsuya. I must perform a brief examination to ensure that your blood system is free of fatal drugs."

"Fatal drugs..."

"Do not lose hope, Tetsuya. I will not allow their cheap ministrations to sever any part of you. They will feel my wrath up until the day their worthless lives end, I promise you."

In that moment, Akashi's warm breath and soft words are everything.

"Hang in there, Tetsuya. From now on you will always be under my protection."

He softly threads his fingers through the blue strands, holding Kuroko's head back as the latter pukes out the alcohol and the hallucinogenic chemicals within it.

* * *

"I want to thank you," a bleary-eyed Kuroko tells Akashi the next day.

"For what?" Akashi asks, curious.

Kuroko is unable to hide his blush. "For last night and making sure I got out safe and sound. For not...trying to force your tongue down my throat in my state." He somehow bears the audacity to look Akashi in the eyes at the last part.

They are burning, golden and crimson and everything in between.

"How did you know that they were going to...?"

"Do you really want to know?" Those crimson-and-gold eyes are on fire, the inferno within them ignites.

Kuroko hesitates, "Perhaps not then." Of course Akashi Seijuro can keep tabs on whomever he wants. "All the same, I am grateful Akashi-san."

"What would you do for me then?"

Kuroko blinks, not believing he'd heard right the first time. "I beg your pardon, Akashi-san."

Akashi inclines his head, tilting it at such a degree that his eyes are directly trained into Kuroko's. "If such is the case," he murmurs, eyeing the plump pink lips and the blue irises, "Then what lengths would you go to express your gratitude?"

Kuroko gulps, and never before has Akashi seen an Adam's apple so appetizing.

"Akashi-san has done much for me over these months." Kuroko's voice is somehow not trembling, but is it ever so soft, just like he probably is. "If there is anything I can do in return for Akashi-san's generosity and kindness, then I want Akashi-san to know that I will perform my tasks to the maximum of my abilities."

A smile appears on Akashi's face, and the heavenly choir may as well have started singing.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow night then. Wearing something sharp."

* * *

The first date they went on was simple but classy: a play in an old theater with a live orchestra and regal high seats and a savory French dinner. Kuroko thoroughly likes the play; in another life perhaps he would have been the lead, a basketball player who goes on to enjoy a career with all his friends.

At the end of the night Akashi seems to have enjoyed himself as well and he bids Kuroko goodnight by gently pressing his lips against the back of Kuroko's hand.

He smirks to himself as the flustered bluenette mumbles something back at him.

Kuroko ends up coming every weekend and sometimes even the weekdays. It is a lazy summer of buzzards and berries and the smell of afternoon sunshine.

* * *

Their next dates consist of picnics in the park, afternoons of recreational basketball games, and sometimes cozy movie nights. Kuroko has insisted that Akashi stop paying him for washing his cars. In return, Akashi has agreed to help Kuroko out with his college studies.

Their first time was spontaneous and a night Kuroko will never forget.

It was a hot, humid afternoon when Kuroko ends up falling asleep in the library. When he wakes up, it is dark and quiet outside but the walk to the train station isn't terribly long.

However, the rainfall is sudden and vicious and he is already soaking wet as he heads towards the nearest shelter.

Which just so happens to be Akashi's house.

"Sumimasen for the unexpected visit," he bows low, secretly hoping his hair doesn't resemble that of a drowned sheepdog, "But I was wondering if I may intrude the shelter of Akashi-kun's home for a bit during this storm."

"You needn't apologize, Tetsuya," Akashi says, stepping to the side, "Come in before you catch a cold."

Akashi tells Kuroko that he was welcome to use the shower. The hot water cleanses Kuroko's skin and he feels like a new person as he steps out, warm and rejuvenated.

Akashi has also told him that he'd left him a set of clothes he could borrow and that it was in the spare room, but Kuroko ends up getting lost among the elegant, winding corridors so that he picks one by random at last.

It just happens to the grand master bedroom of Akashi Seijuro, who was in the process of slipping on a new shirt.

"Tetsuya," he says.

"S-sumimasen." Kuroko whirls around, never having blushed so much before in his life and his legs never so eager to carry him out of a room.

"Tetsuya." A gentle but firm hand encircles itself around his wrist and Kuroko braces himself to turn around. One look into those eyes and he's a goner for sure.

But it happens eventually and when it does, Kuroko finds that it's not as intimidating as he had expected it to be.

The crimson-and-gold eyes are absolutely smoldering; he can't bring himself to look away.

"Stay the night, Tetsuya." It's not a command, but Kuroko knows he's done for when a hand reaches out and brushes the damp bangs from his eyes.

The lights seem to flicker as they share a long kiss, their passion melting into a muddled euphoria. Kuroko tells Akashi that he has only gone so far as kissing and Akashi tells him that he has been with many before and Kuroko doesn't care as their tongues dance in a synchronizing ecstasy.

Kuroko lets his towel drop.

He lets himself be pushed onto the mattress- his fall gentle by the soft cushion of sinking into pure velvet. And it is there that Kuroko feels as if he begins his descent into the epitome of life.

Akashi's fine hands explore the entire length of Kuroko's body - from his toned legs to his round stomach to his thick thighs. Kuroko's swaying hips are met by sensuous caresses that make his spine shiver; talented hands stroke tender, untouched flesh. He is a young thing with a rather nice figure - warm and eager to bounce up and down on Akashi's protruding length until his thighs are slick with juice and belly dizzy of pleasure.

The hands feeling him up delights at the fantasies and creamy skin of his round ass, but Akashi wants to be gentle for the bluenette's first time. One, two, three slick fingers slip in easily into hot, tight, quivering heat.

Kuroko lets out a moan and Akashi, remembering his own first time, chastely pecks Kuroko's forehead with sweet, butterfly kisses. Kuroko's mewls are absolutely delightful to his ears.

As for Kuroko, every coherent thought leaves his mind until both his mind and body are filled with Akashi and only Akashi.

And then before he knows it the world is spinning and everything is intense and vibrant as Akashi is pushing into him and filling him and then he's moving and oh god he's moving and it feels so good and everything is accelerated and absolutely glorious.

The most sinful of tongues collide in a heap of pleasure and when all is said and done he is left with nothing but the evidence of his virginity on the mattress and content on his face.

Akashi gives him a kiss - sweet, moist, gentle, as if they aren't just two people who find solace in each other's arms.

They collapse into a pile of slick bodies afterwards, and Kuroko's stomach is twisting because this really happened and he's being asked to stay the night again.

He does.

He stays.

* * *

It becomes a regular occurrence for Kuroko to come over all the time. With Akashi's help and study groups, he is making sturdy progress towards his degree. Even the gardener who trims every flower to be extravagant comes to know Kuroko by name.

Akashi fulfills his fantasy of taking Kuroko on each one of his cars. Sometimes Kuroko is spread on the hood - sometimes he's bent at ungodly angles with his ass completely bare and laid out for Akashi to devour. Still, other times he sobs loudly as Akashi takes him either soaking wet or completely dry on the hood.

When Kuroko gives, he gives devotedly and wholeheartedly. Akashi returns the favor until Kuroko is familiar with the voracious male figure of his body and longing desire to match Akashi's libido.

One night the rain roars and unearthly demons to life as lightning cracks across the skies.

Kuroko has been tempting Akashi all evening with a pair of boy-shorts that did wonders for his ass. He eyes the thin, pale lips with thirst, especially when a tongue runs over its parched expanse. "What do you think, Akashi-kun?" And turns around with a little shimmy so that the jounce of each cheek is perfectly in the vision of the redhead.

Akashi lunges forward and their lips collide in a world of tangled heat and passion. Kuroko's moan is so dastardly loud and wanton that perhaps the entire world heard him in that moment, but no soul appreciated it as much as Akashi.

The bed sinks under both of their weights as Kuroko goes forth and impales himself on Akashi's cock. The little pink hole slurps up his length and it's so warm and plump and thick and big and moist at the tip.

Their passionate union is an exchange of sharp intakes of breath and ardent, frenzied gasps and moans. Akashi can't get enough of he who feels tight and hot no matter how many surfaces he's taken on.

Best are the nights when Akashi pummels him raw - so that Kuroko can feel every inch of Akashi pulsating inside him of him and clench the man until he is milked dry and Kuroko's soft thighs drip with his juices.

"You can stay the night if you would like," Akashi offers quietly as he holds out a steaming cup to Kuroko, though both of them knows Kuroko is going to stay anyways.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun." Kuroko blows on the steam to cool it before sipping.

"Call me Seijuro. The honorifics you insist upon seems so formal after our rounds of intercourse."

Kuroko burns his tongue. "But honorifics are a thing of mine."

Akashi merely tilts his head to the side, a sly smile blossoming on his face. "You'll come again next weekend?"

"Pardon?" He has a spare key for goodness sake.

"My black car once again requires a thorough cleansing, if you happen to have the time."

The tips of Kuroko's ears turn pink as he remembers how much he spurted that day. "Of course."

"Then I'll make sure you are paid well for your troubles." Akashi's voice contains too much smirk for his smile to be deciphered as innocent.

The next morning Kuroko heads home with clean thighs and a belly full of fluffy eggs and fresh fruit. A spark of warmth blossoms in his belly. He feels as if he's witnessing summer for the first time.

The world is so beautiful and bright and wonderful. College isn't so bad.

* * *

On weekend mornings they would usually stay in and savor the feeling of the soft sheets against their warm, naked bodies.

"It's raining outside. Again."

"We can build a pillow-fort, Akashi-kun."

Akashi's voice comes across as amused. "Are you eighteen or eight?"

"Neither, I'm twenty-one. But you're never too old to build a pillow-fort, Akashi-kun. Sometimes we just need more support to help them stay up."

"Tetsuya," Akashi rolls over, "I have a suspicion you are not merely speaking about pillow forts."

"Indeed, Akashi-kun. You'll never grow old if you've kept some youth at heart," Kuroko says in a pleased tone.

"You are someone I do not meet everyday," Akashi reminisces.

Kuroko smiles. "An invisible, broke nobody who doesn't want you for your money?"

"An college student with intelligence and a heart."

Kuroko laughs at this. His smiles are less bitter than before and Akashi finds that he rather likes the way they sparkle when they gaze upon him.

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

Akashi looks at him. "For what?"

"For being Akashi-kun."

Akashi is silent as he gracefully (and nakedly, a very curious Kuroko notices) sweeps out of the bedroom and comes in with two piping hot mugs a short while after. "For my lover," he declares as he presents the beverage to Kuroko.

The creamy hot chocolate with whispers of vanilla is exactly what Kuroko's parched tongue needs. It goes down easily and the warm taste of every drop sweetens his tongue.

"You do not like the term lover?"

"I do not care much for it," Kuroko replies honestly, licking up the last drops of sweet froth around his lips.

"If there is anyone who inquires about us, what would you tell them?" Akashi asks Kuroko out of the blue. It strikes the latter as a rather odd question, but he comes to understand.

"I wouldn't speak much of it."

Akashi raises an eyebrow at this. "Oh?"

"I would simply tell them you are important."

"I see." Akashi feels his stomach drop in disappointment. If money is his best quality, then he supposes he should be grateful it was able to land him Kuroko Tetsuya.

"I don't think I have to tell them anything though," Kuroko adds, and Akashi glances at him in surprise. A gentle smile plays on the former's lips. "Akashi-kun is very handsome. He can have anyone he wants, anything his heart desires.

As for me, I do not owe the world a reason why I like Akashi-kun. All I know is that as long as it makes him happy to have me in his life, then I will stay right here."

When Kuroko smiles the world is infinitely more dazzling and bright and beautiful. He places his hand over Akashi's heart, and Akashi wants to wife him right then and there.

He makes Akashi feel young and bright and human again.

* * *

 _Two Years Later_

Akashi comes home to the smell of dinner cooking and a very lovely view of Akashi Tetsuya bending over to check on the chicken. The baby sleeps soundly with the mobile of little birds and basketballs swaying gently over the crib- the official adoption papers framed on the nursery wall.

Akashi kisses Tetsuya, setting down his briefcase so he can gently spin a dazed and breathless bluenette around in the air. Nigou comes over to greet Akashi hello (as well as beg for some chicken) with a sloppy kiss and a ferocious wagging of tail (that dog knows how to use his Tetsuya eyes to his advantage).

Needless to say, Nigou trots away very pleased and probably about several times heavier. The special heels Tetsuya's donned for tonight click-clacks as he turns on the antique radio and brings out the bottle of vintage champagne.

They dine accompanied by the harmony of violins and twinkling crystal of celebrations.

Tetsuya almost regrets wearing his satin stockings tonight - almost. Anymore footsie from Akashi would seriously make him stain his underwear right then and there.

They take a bath together in Akashi's gigantic four-pawed tub, lazily watching the light-up waterfall trickle from the ceiling as they use luxurious sponges to stroke and appreciate each other's bodies.

Afterwards, Tetsuya proceeds to give Akashi a lap dance in which Akashi's hands never leave the luscious hips.

Later that night Tetsuya lies on his back, legs splayed as his husband pounds him into the mattress. He loses the breath to beg for mercy (each cry translates to a demand for more anyways). He returns Akashi's dirty whispering with even filthier incarnations.

Akashi takes him again and again, from behind, against the wall with both of Tetsuya's legs hooked over his shoulder and nails raking across his back. "God Tetsuya, your mewls are the sweetest music I've ever heard," he purrs, burying even deeper inside Tetsuya, causing him to moan wilder.

They rut until Tetsuya's stockings are filthy and torn. Each carnal thrust wrecks him raw until he sees stars.

"I love you, I love you," they whisper to each other as they ride out their orgasms. Both of them are covered in a thin sheen of sweat. one is overflowing with juices on his thighs but both are filled with a rapture that will last much longer than one night or one summer.

Tetsuya's last thought before joining his husband's arms is that tomorrow he will install the baby seats in the back of the cars.


End file.
